The Pretty Little Lying Circle
by Torialle Lily Masen-Cullen
Summary: When Isabella moves to Forks after her mom's death, the town's secret changes her life. While in search for her supposedly dead father and answers, she falls in love with Edward, the taken boy who she's destined to be with. Full Summary Inside. B/E Lemons


**A/N: This is my second attempt at this story. I really want to say my first because majority of the plot takes a huge spin. I hope you read and love it and give me feedback that will help make it better!  
><strong>

_**The Pretty Little Lying Circle**_

_When Isabella Swan moves into Forks, Washington after her mother's mysterious death, she enters two different worlds with two groups of friends. During the day, they're normal teenage kids; but not at night. They have two big secrets that they can't tell anyone. But, after a mysterious disappearance and a murder, her friends and her try to uncover the truth. Plus, being destined to be with someone who believes their in love with another person isn't really awesome. Also, Isabella is in search for her real father and answers to many confusing questions that could change her life and the way she looks at it._

_**Chapter 1  
>Death and Movement<strong>_

"_Isabella Marie, you need to get home soon!" My mom's voice rang through the ear piece of my iPhone 4S. I sighed as I clutched the steering wheel of my 2012 Jeep Cherokee SRT8. My mother was a little overprotective but it didn't really matter. She's been like this because my father died before I could've met him._

"_I'm coming, Mom!" I exclaimed right before I felt a bump while I was driving. The bump continued and I huffed in anger._

"_What's wrong, sweetheart?" My mom asked with worry evident in her voice. My mom barely worried but when she did when it was necessary. I climbed out of the car and walked around examining my tires. When I found the flat, I rolled my eyes and began to get ready to change the tire._

"_It's just a flat, Mom. I'll change it and be home soon! But, in order to do that, I need both hands. I love you." I said before hanging up. My mom was cooking and dancing so she'd be occupied until I got back. It took about five minutes until I finished the tire change and I climbed back in the car. I drove home only to find the fire department spraying my house down._

"_Are you Isabella Swan?" A cop came to me and asked. I nodded, unable to speak. When the paramedics rolled a gurney out with a blue thing covering a body, I broke down. My mom was…dead. It hurt to even think the word._

"_That's my mom!" I screamed as I collapsed. She was dead. She was gone. My eyes scanned the crowd of people huddling around. I saw everyone I knew and one strange face. A man stood in the crowd with no expression on his face. He looked as if he had either seen this everyday or as if he didn't care. When I caught his blue eyes, he turned around and walked away as if nothing was happening in front of him._

My brown eyes opened abruptly. I tried my hardest to hold the tears at bay. Every night, I'd see the same nightmare over and over again. My mom was dead. I should've been in the house with her. I should've died with her. My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the wooden door of my new bedroom, my mom's old one.

"Isa, you should get some rest. You're going to have a busy day tomorrow." The young voice of my grandmother, Marie, said. I looked up at her as she sat next to me. Her reddish-brown hair was short and curly. Her brown eyes comforted me as she pulled me into her embrace. "If you ever have trouble sleeping, your mother used to count the stars."

"I should've been with her the night she died. I was out a little later and I got a flat tire. But, I was supposed to be there. I should've died with her." I whispered into the clothing on my grandmother's shoulder as the tears came out. She rubbed my arms and held me tighter in the comforting way that mothers and grandmothers could do.

"I wish that she hadn't died. That was my baby girl. But, if you would've died with her then I would've had nobody." My grandmother whispered in my ear. She pulled my closer and began to rock my in a soothing way. I cried even harder. "It's okay to let it out, Isa. Renee wouldn't want you to grieve over her death. She would've wanted you to live. Get some rest. If you need something to occupy your mind, read this."

"Grams, I love you." I whispered as she slipped an old weathered book into my hands. She smiled and walked out of the room while closing the door. I reached over to turn the light on. The curtains opened by themselves. Being the curios person I am, I slipped out of bed and walked over. Music was blasting from the neighbors' house. The each of our windows was opened. "Could your music be any louder? You have neighbors who are trying to sleep."

"Sweetheart, get used to it." A blonde said as he stepped into the view of the window. He had blue eyes and a thick southern accent. I rolled my eyes as he overlooked my clothing. He smiled and winked at me. Flipping him the bird, I was about to close the blinds when a bronze-haired boy stepped into view. "Edward, we got a new girl and she is sexy."

"Don't let Alice hear you say that, Jazz." A velvet smooth voice said. That voice made my knees almost give out. He looked over at me and smiled. His emerald green eyes made my heart flutter. I looked down at my tank top and shorts. I suddenly felt underdressed and overexposed. I rolled my eyes again. "They're going to get stuck in the back of your head if you keep doing that."

"Turn the music down and stop checking me out, perverts." I yelled and shut the window and closed my curtains before climbing back into my bedroom. I was about to pull the covers over myself when the curtains opened again. I huffed before climbing out to close my curtains again. I looked out the window to see a brunette girl kissing that bronze-haired boy, Edward. For some reason, my heart broke. Tears began to come up to my eyes. A tiny, brunette girl saw me before I closed the curtains and climbed back into my bed. I shut my eyes and forced myself into a deep slumber.

*-TPLLC-*

"Isa, are you ready?" Grams called up the steps. I lightly chuckled and looked over my outfit for the millionth time today. I had on shorts with a loose tank top. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and slipped on my ankle-high, cowgirl boots. I styled my hair so that it hung in curls. If I were with my mom, she'd wrap her arms around me and tell me that I was her beautiful angel. I took a deep breath so that my eyes wouldn't tear up and headed down the stairs. I saw Grams waiting at the bottom for me. "Isa, you look so beautiful. You are an angel sent from above. Are you ready for the first day of school?"

"Mom used to say that to me every day." I whispered. Grams chuckled and hugged me. She nodded her approval over my outfit. I looked down at my messenger bag. There were little buttons from everywhere I went with my mom. "She told me that I was sent to brighten up her life in a dark time. Anyways, I have to get going if I'm going to make it to school on time. I love you. And, nobody is ready for the first day of school, Grams."

"I love you, too, Isa. Have a good day." She called out to me as I ran out of the house and towards my car. I climbed in and started it up when I noticed the blonde guy staring at me. I rolled my eyes before I drove towards the school. It wasn't very far but Forks wasn't very big. I parked my car and ran into the main office. I didn't want to get trampled in the rush of high school students. I got my schedule and reached my locker. After so many tries, my lock still wouldn't open. A blonde girl walked up to me.

"Try it again." She said. I looked down and tried it again. My lock finally opened. I opened my locker and began to stick my books in before I turned towards the blonde girl. She had a model-like figure and icy, blue eyes. The girl next to her was the girl that saw me last night. She was short and she had brunette hair. She had blue eyes as well. "You must be the new girl. I'm Rosalie and this is Alice. Welcome to Forks High. It's a great place, huh?"

"Well, I'm Isabella. I have to get going. I need to get to Mr. Banner's classroom so I can speak to him about something." I whispered before trying to walk away. Rosalie grabbed my wrist and stopped me. Alice walked in front of me and evaluated me. I tried to walk away again but they wouldn't budge.

"You're his soul mate. You love him. You are meant to be with Edward. It's written in the stars." Alice whispered. I pulled my hand out of Rosalie's grip and looked at Alice as if she were crazy. She was whispering some crazy things. She had to be mental or something to think I loved someone I don't even know and that written in the stars thing was crazy. "You and Edward are soul mates. You guys are meant to be. It's written in the stars."

"It was nice to meet you guys but I must be going." I whispered before finally being able to walk off. I was headed near the classroom when I realized I had left my journal in my locker. I ran back and unlocked the lock. When I opened it, I had accidentally hit someone in the forehead. I heard a loud BANG! I moved my locker door to see the green-eyed god standing next to me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"It's alright. You're the new girl that lives in the house next to my friend, Jasper." His velvet smooth voice said. I smiled a small smile and nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He smiled down at me. He was so much taller up close. "I'm Edward Masen."

"Isabella Swan. I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you but you were ogling me too much last night to be in my comfort zone. I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go." I mumbled before grabbing my journal, closing my locker, and walking away. I was half-way to the classroom when I heard footsteps behind me. I ignored them and walked into the classroom. Mr. Banner signed my slip and pointed towards an empty seat in the back of the classroom. At least nobody would have a reason to look my way.

"Ah, Isabella Swan, you're my new lab partner." The unmistakable voice of Edward spoke up. I really wish someone would look over here. My subconscious screamed, 'He is taken. You will not touch or think of him in any way other than an annoying, pestering, extremely hot- NO!' I rolled my eyes at my inner dialogue before reaching in my bag and pulling out the things I needed.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or was that chick from last night a one night stand?" I asked with annoyance clear in my voice. Edward looked shocked at me. I guess he didn't see me see him kiss that chick. He was stunned and I took that moment for my glory. Isabella – 1 … Edward – 0.

"No, Angela is my girlfriend." Edward said. I felt hurt at his confession. I didn't know what it was about him that made me feel that way. Why couldn't he just stab me in the heart and twist the knife around? I'm pretty sure it would hurt less. _'Get your head in the game, Swan. You don't even know the guy!'_ My subconscious screamed at me. I looked up just in time to see Mr. Banner assigning a project to be done with your lab partner. Edward slipped a piece of paper in front of me as the bell rang. "Call me sometime so we can set up a time for when you want to work on our project together."

"I'll think about it. There's also the choice that we split the work in half or I could just do all of it." I muttered as I packed my things and slung my bag over my shoulder. I walked away from Edward and slipped his number in my back pocket. I never spared Edward a second glance for the rest of the day. It was kind of hard since we had EVERY class together and he sat right next to me in all of them. Angela was in a few of my classes. She invited me to sit with her friends at lunch but I politely declined. I was going to be headed over to the cemetery today since my mother was buried here next to my father. I really needed to talk to her.

"Isabella, come over here!" Angela and Alice called out to be as the waved their hands in the universal sign to go over there. I shook my head, held up my brown bag, and walked out to my car. This town, if it could even be called that, was extremely small and the cemetery was a few blocks away so I decided to walk. After about 10 minutes, I was finally seated on the dirt next to my mother's tombstone. I ran my hand over the words.

_~* Renee Viviane Dwyer-Swan *~  
>~*~* January 3<em>_rd__, 1975 – October 7__th__, 2011 *~*~  
>~*~*~* Beloved Mother, Daughter, and Friend *~*~*~<em>

_Life's too short to live with regrets,  
>so live, laugh, love…3<br>forgive and forget!_

"Why'd you have to go?" I whispered as I set down the bundle of flowers that my mom loved the most. Yellow Tulips; she said they reminded her of happiness. Red Roses; she said they were the flowers my father gave to her on their first date and they reminded her of love. White Lilies; she said that they're meaning was of death and they reminded her that life isn't forever. I pictured her in front of me. "I hope your happy and with Dad. I need your help. I have this crush on this boy I just met but he has a girlfriend. When he confessed that he did, my heart broke. Why did I feel so sad? Can't you send me a sign or something? Let me remember something that will help me."

_~*~Flashback~*~_

"_Isa, the red Roses represent love for me. Every time a red Rose blooms, so does a new found love. The yellow Tulip represents happiness. Every time a yellow Tulip blooms, so does a new found happiness. The white Lilies represent death. When your Roses and Tulips die, the white Lily will bloom. But that doesn't mean it's the end of your life. It's just the end of a chapter in your life." My mother, Renee, said as she stroked my hair and wiped my tears. "When I die, I want you to set those bundle of flowers on my grave."_

"_I don't want to talk about you dying, Remy. You're not leaving me soon. You promised to never leave me alone." The 10-year old version of me spoke with a broken voice. My mom pulled me into her arms and laughed into my hair. "You have to keep a pinky promise."_

"_Baby girl, I will never break my pinky promise. But, you have to remember that death happens when it happens. When it does, I will be your new guardian angel. I will watch over you and hold your hand no matter what happens. Your daddy is with you, too. Remy loves you." I always called my mom Remy because it was a mixture of Renee and mommy. She said that calling her mommy would make her feel older than necessary and calling her Renee would be wrong. It was only a nickname that I'd call her whenever I was sad. "When I die, you'll always have Rummy. Teddy bears don't die and Rummy will always be with you."_

_~*~End of Flashback~*~_

"I miss you so much, Remy." I whispered as I ran my fingers over the carved words again. The tears couldn't be kept at bay and I willingly let them fall. Wind blew my hair back as I heard the sound of leaves crunching underneath someone's feet.

"When'd she die?" I heard the smooth voice of Edward ask behind me. He set a bundle of flowers on near the tombstone next to my mom's as he sat down next to me. He touched my leg and I slightly jumped as a jolt of electricity shot from where his fingers lay. I watched as the Rose that lay on my mother's grave bloomed.

"She died less than a week ago. She had a cooking accident. She forgot to turn the stove off. That's what the fire department said but my mother was always extra careful. I knew that that wasn't what happened. I knew that someone murdered her." I whispered as I looked into Edward's green orbs. He sighed and looked at the other person's tombstone.

"I can't even remember meeting my mother. She died a day after I was born. The police said it was a boating accident. Something happened that caused a fire to flare up. Everyone on that boat died. My father should've been with her but he was watching after me. I bring her favorite flowers to her grave. Red Roses were her first favorite. Yellow Tulips always tied with them." He said as he picked grass off the ground. "There's a chance that our mothers knew each other. They both grew up in Forks. They were around the same age."

"I wouldn't know. My mother never talked about this place. She said that she would've bolted as soon as she could but she was in love with a guy too much to leave. I was always hoping it was my father. My father died in the same boating accident as my mother. She took me and left a week after I was born." I wasn't sure why I was sharing this information with Edward. I never told anyone but I felt like I could trust him. I watched as the Roses around us bloomed. It wasn't scientifically possible for that to happen, though. I sighed, stood up, and wiped the dirt off my butt. "I've got to get going. Grams is going to want me home soon."

"Isabella, you've got one plush, pump, nice ass." Edward muttered. I rolled my eyes as I turned to walk away from him. "I'm not joking. Any guy would like to squeeze that ass. I'll even do it if it wouldn't get me in trouble with Angela."

"You are a pervert, Edward." I called out as I walked away. I tried not to smile and it worked until I heard his next words. They almost put me in shock when he called them out. I was getting farther away until Edward ran up to me and smacked my butt.

"That's the same thing my mom told my dad before they got together and fell in love." Edward whispered in my ear. He must be crazy if he thought that was going to be okay with me. I turned around and leaned towards his ear.

"It's a little too bad that you've got a girlfriend and I'm not looking for a boyfriend, bed buddy, or anything of that nature, huh?" I asked before I walked away. I heard Edward laughing and mumbling something about changing that status and thought.

*-TPLLC-*

"Let the games begin, buddy."I decided that if Edward wanted to play with my mind, I'd play with his. I grabbed my Victoria's Secret panties with the words 'Stop Staring' on top of my butt in yellow. I also put on a bright yellow, Victoria's Secret bra and a black zip-up hoodie. I zipped it up to my belly-button and waited for Edward to get back to the house next door. When I heard his voice in Jasper's room, I sat on my window sill and began to sketch the sky. My pencil dropped onto the ground by accident. "I hate gravity!" I yelled.

"What's wrong, Isa- Shit!" Edward screamed as he saw me climb down the tree in my underwear. I bent over to pick up my pencil when I heard Edward groan. Jasper asked him something as he was staring at me. "There's this thing called clothes, Isabella. You need to put some on before someone sees you."

"Why? I have no problem with my body. It seems that boys love my plush, plump, nice ass." I called up. Edward glared as me. I laughed as I threw my pencil into my room. "Is there a problem, Edward? You seem kind of angry."

"Hurry up and get in your bedroom before I force you in there. And for the love of fuck, put some damn clothes on." Edward yelled at me as I climbed the tree. I was about to get to my window when I turned around and looked at him in the eye.

"Remember, you have a girlfriend. There's nothing you can do about this." I said. Edward glared harder at me as I stood on the tree branch in front of my window. I climbed over to Jasper's window and peeked in. "Oh, Jasper, I'm studying today with some friends so please keep the music to a minimum when they get here. You can play some if you want but we need to be able to hear each other. They should be here around 5-ish."

"Sure thing, sweet- Um…Where are your clothes?" Jasper asked as Edward stood in front of me to cover me up. "Alice is going to kill me if she sees you near my window like that. I'll keep the music to a minimum if you promise to put some clothes on."

"I promise." I said before climbing to my window and inside of my room. I decided not to change and turned towards my stereo with my iPad 2 hooked up to it. I scrolled threw my list until I found LMFAO. Turning on their song, I'm Sexy and I Know It, I made sure my curtains were open when I danced in front of the window. When the song turned off, I turned around and saw Edward staring at me. Angela was trying to get his attention. I felt bad about it because Angela was so nice but Edward deserved it. I winked before closing the curtains.

"Edward! What's wrong? You won't look at me!" Angela called out. I could feel another pair of eyes look in the direction of my window. I silently laughed. Another point for Isabella Swan because that chick is amazing! Isabella – 2 … Edward – 1 Edward only had a point because of his whole graveyard thing. C'mon, who tells someone something like that in a graveyard? That's like telling someone you like them on the day you're getting married.

"I think it had something to do with Isabella dancing in her underwear in front of the window to LMFAO's song, Sexy and I Know It." I heard the voice of Alice speak. I silently laughed again. "Open you blinds, Isabella. We know your listening."

"She's probably studying." Jasper said. I laughed out loud now. I knew they knew that I was listening so I decided not to come up with some lame story of being on the phone. I picked out an outfit to wear as I heard my curtains open. "You said that you'd put some clothes on."

"I was having a little fun, though!" I yelled back as I put on some small, black, jean shorts that really did nothing to having my butt covered, took off my sweater, and put on a tank top that covered my chest but ended well above my belly-button. "Are y'all happy now? I'm wearing clothes. You guys are such party poopers."

"We like to make sure that half-naked girls aren't running around next door." Jasper called out. I flicked him off and leaned over the window while I was putting on a pair of strappy heels. "Isabella, you better not leave the house dressed like that or I am telling your grandmother!"

"I'm not leaving the house. I'm getting ready for a guest. Go attend to your girlfriend. She's probably wondering why you're worrying about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I called out as I closed the curtains. I unlocked my phone and texted my friend from La Push, Jacob, to come over. He told me he was on his way when the curtains opened again. I went over to my window and saw Jasper, Edward, Angela, Rosalie, Alice, and some really buff dude standing in the view. "I don't know how or why you're doing that but stop it! I'm having guest come over and I don't need Peeping Toms and Tomettes bothering me!"

"We need to talk to you about something." Jasper called out. I shook my head and closed my curtains. They opened again. I growled in frustration and looked out. "We're not leaving you alone until you let us talk to you."

"I'm busy so talk to this." I said as I flicked them off. I closed my curtains and window this time. I locked my window. When I heard the window unlock and the curtains open, I wanted to scream. "Close you stupid windows and curtains!"

"No-" That's all I heard before both the windows close quickly. The glass broke and the curtains fell off. I jumped back before the glass could hit me. Now what was I going to do? Ugh, I hate this place! I heard my bedroom door open and shut behind me. When I turned around, Jacob was standing in front of me.

"Jake!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his bulky muscles underneath his non-existent shirt. Pulling back, I noticed how he cropped his hair and how he grew so much. "You're huge!"

"Ha. I know. I see that you've missed me a lot!" He exclaimed. I laughed loudly. Jacob leaned in near my ear. "Which one are we making jealous? You've only dressed like this when I needed you to help me make Nessie jealous. Actually, let me guess. It's not Jasper because he's not glaring at me right now. Emmett just looks confused and you wouldn't mess with Rosalie. It's Edward."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Edward's been messing with my head so I decided to play games with his." I whispered back. Jacob laughed and squeezed my butt. I smacked his hand playfully and looked out my window. It took all I had in me to refrain from laughing at Edward's glare. "So, how's Nessie doing?"

"She's wonderful. She's going to be here in 3…2…1…Now!" When Jake said 'Now', Vanessa walked through the door. Vanessa was my good friend and Jake's girlfriend. She wore a tight, purple top with booty shorts and purple heels. Her jet black hair fell in waves down her shoulders.

"There's my Bella Babe! I have missed you so much. I didn't know you lived next door to the 'Circle' at all." Vanessa said as she pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't miss the disgust in her voice when she said 'Circle' at all. When we let go, she jumped on Jake's back and placed a sloppy kiss on his shoulder blade.

"I have 2 things to say. First, do that on your own time. I'd like to keep my virgin eyes from having to see that disgusting stuff. Second, why'd you call them the 'Circle' and what'd they do to you?" I asked as I pulled a chair in front of the bed. It just had to be in view of the window but they all disappeared.

"That's what they are. They're a tightly knitted group of people who are extremely exclusive. They're really popular but they don't really talk to anyone. They were jerks to me on my first day at Forks High. I moved to La Push about a week after because my family was there." Nessie hated anyone who wasn't nice. It's kind of weird because she's a total bitch to people who get on her nerves, though. I heard the sound of footsteps on my floor and when I saw Nessie's glare, I knew who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to talk to Isabella. What are you doing here?" The snide voice of Rosalie spoke up. The whole crew stood in my doorway. Rosalie turned towards me. "Isabella, we need to talk, as soon as possible. There's something we need to tell you before they do."

"In case you haven't noticed, _Bella_ doesn't like the name Isabella. Also, _Bella_ _invited me_ over and _I_ had no intentions of telling her but now I should." Nessie sneered. "So, Hale, leave and take your little friends with you. You're not welcome here."

"You guys need to stop fighting. Whatever the hell is wrong with you has nothing to do with me and I do not want an argument over me because I am not a possession. If you haven't noticed, I am a human being and you guys are, too." I said as I stood up. I turned towards Vanessa and Jacob. "You guys should go home and I'll call you when I'm finished talking to them. Jake, tell your dad and sisters that I said hi. Nessie, tell your dad that I said hi, too. I love you guys but it seems that there's something that needs to get out in the open."

"Be careful, Bells. I don't want to see you get hurt." Nessie whispered. I hugged her goodbye before Jake grabbed me in a lung crushing hug. He smacked my butt and whispered his brotherly love into my ear. I laughed and so did Nessie. "Jacob, get your big ass over here and let's go. She'll call us sooner if we leave now."

"I love you guys! Oh, Jake, this is my ass. It belongs to me and not you!" I called as they closed my bedroom doors. I sat down on my bed as the other ones watched me. A few moments of silence past by before I got fed up with it. "You guys make me break my window, interrupt my time with old friends, and sit there in silence when you obviously have some explaining to do. I've barely known you for 24 hours and I'm already annoyed. What'd you guys want?"

"I'm going to come out and say this. I'm not going to beat around the bush. You're a half-blooded witch and a half-blooded vampire. All of us are." Rosalie said. I looked at her with wide eyes. She must've gone psycho, too. "Every single one of us has some type of special ability. Alice can see the future, I have extreme beauty, Emmett's got strength, Jaspers controls emotions, and Edward can read minds. You're a shield. Edward cannot read your mind, Alice can only see small visions of your mind, and Jasper can only feel but not control your emotions."

"This is funny. Now tell me the real thing." I said as Alice pulled out a letter from the back pocket of her skinny jeans. I just noticed the pink shirt she had on and the pink heels. Rosalie had on a red shirt, mini skirt, and red pumps. Angela had on a yellow dress that ended right above her knees and yellow flats.

"This is a letter from your mom when she was younger. Read it and out loud." Alice said as she handed me an old letter. I looked at her as if she was crazy. She forced me to take the letter and open it. My mother's messy, cursive handwriting was on it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_If you're reading this, that means I'm gone and for that I am sorry. Destiny isn't easy to run from. There's something you need to know. It's the same thing I was trying to keep you from and I kept hidden all these years. You're half witch and half vampire. You must be 17 now because that's the youngest that you'd be able to open this. Baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't. _

_You looked up at me with those big, brown, innocent eyes and your beautiful brown curls bounced around on your shoulders. You were so happy and if you knew, everything would've changed. You have to believe me when I tell you that keeping this secret was the hardest thing I've ever had to do._

_I'm sure that a Tulip and a Rose has died because of how you feel so angry now. I know that a white Lily has bloomed but let that be because a chapter has ended in your life. When you meet Edward Anthony Masen SR, he will tell you all about how you and his son, Edward Anthony Masen JR are meant to be. He is correct. You guys are meant to be. It's written in the stars and you cannot hide from the light. _

_Destiny will not be easy to run from. I know because I had to run from it for many years. You need to keep a level head at all times. _

_Your power is stronger than others and you could kill someone in a fit of rage and you'd never figure yourself. _

_Baby girl, Remy loves you so much._

_Forever Love,  
>Remy<em>

"This is not funny! I just lost my mom and you're giving me this BS note about being a half witch and half vampire. You must've had Alice write this because it has the same BS about being written in the stars to fall in love with Edward. I'll believe it when I see it!" I screamed. "If you're witches, you'd be able to fix my window and curtains."

"That's simple." Rosalie said. She knelt by the glass and muttered some words. I watched as the window fixed itself and the curtains were put back up. The same happened in Jasper's room as well. "What more proof do you need? You're 50% witch and 50% vampire. And, your mom wrote that letter. We would never lie about something like that. Everyone in this room lost at least 1 parent."

"I'm sorry for your losses but you guys have me mixed up with someone else." I said. I noticed Rosalie focusing on my jewelry box. It went up in flames all of a sudden. "What's your problem? My mom gave me that. Put it out!"

"You do it. Put out the fire to save your things before it's too late." Rosalie said. I looked at the fire and concentrated real hard on putting out the fire. "Picture the jewelry box perfectly fine and say, 'Water to fire, put it out' 2 times."

"Water to fire, put it out. Water to fire, put it out." I mumbled. I watched as the fire went out before I ran over to the box. It looked as if nothing had happened to it. I guess I was a witch but that doesn't explain the whole 'Written in the Stars' story. "Okay. I'm a witch. That still doesn't have anything to do with that whole fake story about being destined to be with Edward. I need to go meet someone."

"Where are you going?" Rosalie called after me as I walked down stairs. I grabbed my keys off the hook and was about to open the front door when Rosalie stood in front of me. "You cannot go to the dock."

"You're not going to stop me. I need answers and I need them now. Get out of my way before I make you regret standing in front of me. That's not a threat, it's a promise." I spoke with a threatening tone. Rosalie moved and I ran out to my car. I climbed in and tried starting it up with no luck. "C'mon, baby girl. You can't play games. You are perfectly healthy."

"You're not going anywhere. Your car can't start up." The buff guy that I knew to be Emmett said. I laughed. "You're not going anywhere, Isabella. I don't see what's so funny. I'd be pissed if I were you."

"There's a difference between me and y'all. I'm always prepared." I said as I pulled my motorcycle out of the back and rode it to the dock before they could do anything to stop me. I pulled up in front of a dinner/bar. Something told me this was where I was going to get my answers. I opened to door and heard the bells chime as I noticed that the restaurant was empty. A man behind a counter looked at me. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm looking for an Edward Masen SR."

"You're looking at him. Are you Renee's girl?" The man looked a lot like Edward but he had hazel eyes. I nodded and sat on a stool in front of him. "You look so much like your mother. She was a wonderful person to know. It's so sad to hear about her death."

"I'm not here to talk about my mom. I'm here to talk about my destiny. It seems that you believe I'm destined to be with Edward." I said. Edward SR laughed and nodded. "I want to know why you believe that. I've just figured out the truth about me and I need more an-"

"You may be quick but you ain't that good, Isabella." I heard Emmett's booming voice as the chime of bells rang. I rolled my eyes before turning back to Edward SR. "I like you. You're a fast thinker. You are a perfect match for Edward."

"Do any of you understand the meaning of don't try to stop me? I told you that I want and need answers. I always get what I want. If you don't mind, I was in the middle of a sentence before you rudely interrupted me." I said before turning back towards Edward SR. He was looking at me with a huge smile on his face.

"We're trying to save your life, Isabella. You're allowed to know who you're destined to be with but nothing else. Alice only sees the future of other people. It will kill you." Edward spoke up. Concern was deep in his voice. I turned on the stool towards all of them.

"Why do any of you care? I'm only in this stupid town because someone murdered my mom. I only stayed because of my grandmother. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be who I am. I don't want any of this." I became angrier and I didn't know why.

"We all care about you, Isabella. Everyone in this room does. If we didn't, we wouldn't be here right now." Edward whispered. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my keys, and turned towards Edward SR. "Isabella, don't do this."

"I'll be back for more answers soon if I don't get lucky and crash on my way home." I whispered before sliding off the stool. I walked past them all and out the door before I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I turned and was met with disgusting blue eyes and a tall male. His long, blonde hair was tied back at his neck.

"You're pretty." The blonde said as he touched stroked me hair. My instincts told me to fight so that's exactly what I did. I hit him in his groin with my knee and ran to my motorcycle. Before I could get it started, he was standing in front of me again. "You're not going anywhere."

"Nobody tells me what I'm going to do." I yelled as I punched him in his jaw, eye, mouth, and stomach. It felt so good to get that out. While he was hunched over in pain, I climbed off my bike and ran back inside of the restaurant. Everyone looked at me with hope in their eyes. "I'm only here because there's some freak outside trying to abduct me."

"That's James. He likes to mess with girls." Emmett said. I walked past him and sat in a booth that was as far as I could get away from them, the window, and the door. "You're not safe anymore. James will kill anyone who gets in the way of him getting what he wants."

"James needs to keep his hands to himself and leave me the fuck alone." I said. Edward got up and ran over to sit next to me. He placed his hands on top my fisted ones. "What the hell do you want? Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"You need to calm down, Isabella. You saw what happened when you get angry. You need to take a deep breath. Think about good times like when we were in the graveyard. You were so relaxed and calm because you knew that you could trust me." Edward whispered. I never knew that I could feel this angry at myself. Edward was right and I hated it. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I felt Edward wipe away the tears and pull me underneath his arms. My head rested against his shoulder. I heard the bells chime and felt the presence of James near me. My head snapped up and my eyes opened.

"Why'd you run, baby girl?" James asked me. I saw red when he called me the same nickname that my mom would call me. I screamed before I noticed a fire started at his feet. He looked down and screamed. I climbed out of the booth and took slow steps towards him. "What the hell?"

"Nobody as disgusting as you can call me 'baby girl' ever! Take it back." I spoke in a low, menacing tone. James looked up at me with fear in his eyes. I didn't know what had overcome me but I felt powerful. The wind blew my hair and I took a couple more slow steps towards him. When he didn't say anything, I began to feel angrier. "Take. It. Back!"

"I take it back! I take what I said back." James screamed in absolute fright. I cocked my head to the side with a sickening smile on my face. I wanted to play games with him. His fear fed my soul the power I needed to feel strong again.

"Isabella, you need to stop. Think about the flowers you put on your mother's grave. Think about the Tulips, the Roses, and the Lilies. How would your mother feel if she found out you were doing this?" Edward yelled. I laughed.

"My mom is gone. There's nothing that anyone can do about it. It's people like him that should be ridded from the world. I'm going to make it my personal goal to see to it." I said. The voice that spoke no longer sounded like mine.

"How would your grandmother feel?" Edward yelled. He was trying to make me stop but it wasn't going to work. My attention stayed on James. He was screaming in fear and I loved it. I loved the way the tears ran down his cheeks in fear. He deserved it.

"She'd understand. Jake and Nessie would understand, too. They'd understand why I did it. They would barely care. Nobody cares. Everyone that I love has someone else. They wouldn't care at all. Don't give me that crock of shit story about how you all care because you guys don't." I said. James tried to put the fire out but it only made it worse.

"Then I won't say they care. But, I do. If you let this evil become who you are, we'd never know if it's true. All you have to do is let it go." He spoke as I felt him put his hands on my shoulders. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. "Let it go, Isabella. Come back to us. Come back to me."

"Fine, I'll let it go." I whispered before the fire stopped. James ran out as soon as he could. The tears began to stream down my face. I had only done it because a guy tried to rape my mom once. I felt my knees hit the floor before my head did and everything went black.


End file.
